Verão
by danyela49
Summary: Sasuke nunca viu sua família tão unida quanto na prescença de naruto, por isso ele rezava que itachi não cometesse uma burrada com o loiro. Meio Fluffy, shounen-ai itanaru.


Disclaimer- Não, não é meu... se não meio mundo já tava morto.

Aviso- não é uma das minhas tragédias onde meio mundo morre, é Fluffy e shounen-ai itanaru, não gosta não le.

Sinopse- Sasuke nunca viu sua família tão unida quanto na prescença de naruto, por isso ele rezava que itachi não cometesse uma burrada com o loiro. Meio Fluffy, shounen-ai itanaru

ps- eu faço mais oneshot sobre estações? isso eu não posso responder, depende das reviews devocês ;D mais se quiserem mais oneshots só um aviso - todas serão itanaru

---

Já estava no verão, e Itachi ansiava para ver Naruto novamente, seu novo namorado e amigo de infância, o qual sua família não tinha conhecimentos, havia viajado com seu primo mais prometeu voltar no verão e passar algumas semanas com Itachi, que conseqüentemente ficou com insônia quando faltavam dois dias para Naruto chegar

A causa da insônia- ansiedade.

Não precisava ir a algum medico para saber que Itachi estava ansioso para ver aquelas Iris azuis que mais pareciam duas safiras frágeis que poderiam quebrar com o mínimo descuido. Naruto ligou para itachi e o avisou de que em dois dias já estaria novamente no Japão.

Itachi havia ficado de extremo bom humor nos últimos dois dias, porém podia-se ver pelos olhos vermelhos que ele não dormia bem, e Mikoto já estava ficando zangada com seu filho mais velho, na ultima noite que faltava para Naruto chegar Mikoto resolver agir.

-Uchiha Itachi! –Mikoto entrou zangada no quarto de seu filho observando Itachi ler um livro- olha eu sei que você ama o Naruto, mais pra isso não precisa parar de dormir! Imagina meu genro chegar e te encontrar nesse estado.

-Mamãe isso não tem nada a ver com o amor que tenho pelo meu Namorado, é apenas ansiedade e não sei como controlar –Itachi suspirou e fechou o livro que lia, mais se arrependeu ao ver uma aura negra em volta de Mikoto- Disse algo errado?

-Ah meu filho... Eu sei como você pode controlar! –Mikoto sorriu maquiavelicamente e estendeu a mão com um comprimido para ser filho mais velho recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Itachi- Eu sei que você é anti-remédio, eu também, mais eu vou conhecer o meu genro e não quero que ele ache que eu não cuido direito dos meus filhos, agora toma esse calmante e durma bem –Mikoto deixou em cima do criado-mudo de Itachi o comprimido e um copo de água- Boa noite. –Mikoto beijou-lhe a testa e saiu do quarto.

-Bem pelo menos ela esta feliz em conhecer o Naru-chan - Itachi falou para o comprimido antes de engolir e cair no sono-

---

-Bom dia cinderela! –A voz entrou pelo ouvido de Itachi, a voz que ele conhecia muito bem ante de abrir lentamente os olhos e observar o par se safiras que o encarava- Dormiu bem?

-Naruto! –Itachi se levantou abraçando seu namorado e ficando assim por um tempo, até perceber que sua mãe assistia com corações no lugar de seus olhos e então se separou de Naruto que estava corado- Como foi de viagem?

-Foi bem –Naruto sorriu como uma raposa- Sua mãe foi me buscar, e na maior sinceridade e sem segundas intenções,Mikoto você é linda!

-Obrigada Naru-chan –a mulher sorriu- Você também é muito bonito, meu filho tem bom gosto. –Itachi sorriu- Bem o café esta na mesa.

---

Sasuke levantou um pouco sonolento, mais sua sonolência desapareceu completamente ao observar sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão e um garoto loiro conversarem alegremente.

-E como estava paris Naru-chan?

-O mesmo de sempre, só fui lá mesmo por causa do trabalho do meu primo. E só deu tempo de dar uma voltinha de nada no Louvre. –Perguntou itachi estendendo um pão francês ao loiro-

-Oh, conhece o Louvre? –Mikoto parecia bem interessada pelo assunto.- é um lugar bem bonito não é?

-Sim, sim, você também já foi lá Mikoto-san? –Naruto perguntou depois que terminou o copo de leite-

-Uma vez, quando era criança. –ela soltou uma piscadela para Naruto que retribuiu com seu ar de raposa. – Bom dia filho! –Mikoto sorriu para Sasuke que sentava ao lado de Naruto e olhando de canto para o loiro- Dormiu bem?

-Muito bem obrigado, e você mamãe? –respondeu Sasuke cordialmente-

-Muito bem.

-Naruto, sem querer me intrometer mais já me intrometendo, seu primo trabalha do que?

-Executivo, viaja para vários países principalmente Paris, Brasil, Japão e mais alguns, quando tem tempo ele costuma ficar comigo, e algumas vezes ele viaja e eu fico numa das residências dele num país.

-Mais agora ele vai passar mais tempo no Japão perto de mim! –Itachi abraçou Naruto enquanto recebia um sorriso de aprovação de seu pai-

Sasuke observou Naruto pelos mínimos detalhes, aparência, roupas, jeito e coisas do tipo, e na opinião que Sasuke formou de Naruto foi:

-Ele tinha a aparência daqueles anjos que as pessoas costumavam imaginar.

-Suas roupas eram francesas o davam um ar misterioso.

-Ele tinha um jeito único e delicado.

-Concerteza seu irmão tinha um ótimo bom gosto.

-E você sabe falar Francês? –Fugaku perguntou um tanto curioso- Você pelo visto ta sempre na franca, mais você sabe falar Francês?

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, je voudrais demander de quel côté est la Mona Lisa.

-Sotaque perfeito –Mikoto sorriu- Você disse "Com licença senhor, eu gostaria de perguntar para que lado fica a Mona Lisa."

-Exato. –Naruto sorriu- Você também deve ter um ótimo Francês.

-Não tanto quanto o seu.

-Vou ter que anotar no caderninho "fazer aulas de francês" –Itachi comentou sorrindo e Naruto abafou uma risada-

-Não precisa, eu serei seu tradutor.

---

Alguns dias se passaram, e Sasuke começou a adorar a presença de Naruto, sua casa nunca foi tão unida e quando Naruto estava lá era como se fossem uma família muito bem unida. Porém "Alegria de pobre dura pouco" era um ditado bastante conhecido, Sasuke não era pobre mais deveria ter sido numa vida passada, pois sua felicidade _sempre_ durava pouco e o dia em que Naruto voltaria para "Os braços de seu primo" já estava chegando.

-Dobe, quantos dias faltam mesmo? –Sasuke sentou de frente para Naruto e Itachi que tomavam um sorvete devido ao grande calor-

-Três dias. –Naruto disse enquanto lambia inocentemente seu sorvete de morango que escorrida, deixando Itachi num estado critico de desejo- Qual é o seu problema bastardo? Não para de me perguntar a mesma coisa!

-Hun... É que gosto de sua presença, e sem segundas intenções, não quero que vá.

Naruto sorriu.

-Eu volto no outono. Prometo _cunhadinho_. –Naruto estendeu seu sorvete para Sasuke que aceitou, Itachi um pouco enciumado puxou Naruto para mais perto e lhe deu um beijo que tirou todo o fôlego do loiro e o deixou corado-

-Não se beijem na minha frente, por favor, ainda sou inocente! –Sasuke começou a se fingir de vitima enquanto Naruto riu e Itachi abraçou Naruto-

-Não adianta otouto, eu sei que você esta se fingindo de vítima, o Naruto é meu e você não vai tirar ele de mim!

-Isso é o que ele quer que você pense, mais um Dia o Naruto vai se mostrar quem realmente é... E ele é o... Teletubbies!

-Como você sabia? –Naruto perguntou fazendo uma expreção de espanto- Eu só contei para a vaca que voa no céu de chocolate!

-Ah o calor desse verão esta afetando o cérebro de vocês. –Itachi suspirou e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto- Fazer o que se tem algumas pessoas sensíveis ao calor do verão não é? Ainda mais quando estão na cama...

-Itachi! –Naruto interrompeu corado e itachi riu-

-Mais é a mais pura verdade! –Itachi deu um selinho no Naruto.

-... –pigarro- Com licença? Tem criança aqui.

-Uau que criança grande não é Ita-chan?

-Enorme mesmo Naru-chan...

---

Não ficou como eu Queria... Mais ta ai, o verão bem quente para quem gosta de calor, um Itanaru saindo do forno bem quentinho, leiam e comentem antes que esfrie.

O próximo será outono e o ultimo inverno... é claro se vocês _quiserem_ ver o final dessa coleção de oneshot, então, mandem reviews

E só um aviso, essa não é a continuação de Primavera, mesmo que pareça um pouco. ._.

Obrigada também ao L que me inspiro nesse capitulo xD

Kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate

Ja ne =*


End file.
